Thomas and the Fortune Teller
Thomas and the Fortune Teller is the twenty-seventh episode of the second season. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine's future is uncertain. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Lady * Rosie * Stanley * Hiro * Stephen * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Ivo Hugh * Bertram * Mighty Mac * Luke * Annie and Clarabel * Elizabeth * Madge * Beresford * The Thin Controller * Roxanne Sam * The Doctor * Sir Frederick Aura * Ricky Mason * Madame Pygolampida * Humphrey * Proteus (does not speak) * Victor (does not speak) * Millie (does not speak) * Narrow Gauge Coaches (do not speak) * Dex and Winslow (do not speak) * The Fat Controller (does not speak) * Walter Richards (not named, does not speak) * The Thin Controller's Children (not named, do not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Fergus (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Marion (cameo) * Gator (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Ashima (cameo) * Hurricane (cameo) * Nia (cameo) * Rebecca (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Fred (cameo) * Culdee (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Flora's Tram Coach (cameo) * Ada, Jane and Mabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * Jenny Packard (cameo) * Richard Hatt (cameo) * General Zen (flashback cameo, mentioned) * Captain Grant (flashback cameo) * Darren (flashback cameo) * Watson (flashback cameo) Thomas and Henry's Drivers also speak. Derek's driver also appears in a flashback to Munitions, but does not speak. A mysterious janitor also speaks. The Fashion Senseless Passenger, the Male Nudist, the Actor, and Phil Aardman (from Sudrian Conflict) also appear in the background at the carnival. Trivia * This episode was intended to be released in 2016, on Thomas's 70th anniversary as a character. * The episode will be Thomas's first major role in Enterprising Engines! * This episode was renamed from Here, There and Everywhere to Thomas and the Fortune Teller. Additionally, this episode was moved from Season 3 to Season 2 to integrate the story into the events of Self-Fulfilling Prophecy. * This episiode marks the first speaking roles of Stephen, Jeremy, Elizabeth, and Beresford. * This episode also marks the first chronological appearance of Richard Hatt, Gator, and Samson, and the first appearances period of Porter, Trevor, Hurricane, Ryan, Ashima, Nia, Rebecca and Fred. * This is the first episode wherein the characters acknowledge the narrator. * This is the first episode to feature animated facial expressions, upon initial release. * This episode reveals that the Doctor is an accomplise to Sir Frederick Aura. * This episode references several past events from both Enterprising Engines! and the TV Series. ** Lady indirectly references Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** Jeremy references Calling All Engines! ** Stanley references The Great Discovery. ** Hiro references Hero of the Rails. ** Luke references Blue Mountain Mystery. ** Stephen references King of the Railway. ** Mighty Mac reference Pigeon Hunting. * Skarloey's flashback includes footage from several past episodes of Enterprising Engines! ** The episodes featured are Double Whammy, Cannon Fodder, Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Munitions, and All the World's a Stage. * The Fortune Teller also fortells events of many TV Series and Enterprising Engines! specials and events that have yet to take place in continuity. The events include... ** Thomas travelling the world in Big World! Big Adventures! ** Thomas being lost for some time, alluding to Journey Beyond Sodor and/or Big World! Big Adventures! ** Gator and Percy's friendship from Tale of the Brave. ** Daisy leaving Thomas' Branch Line and working with Ryan instead, in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Nia and Rebecca arriving to Sodor in Big World! Big Adventures! ** Skiff and Sailor John's presence on Sodor in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Marion uncovering Captain Calles' treasure in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Ashima motivating Thomas in The Great Race. ** Rosie being repainted red. ** Richard Hatt taking control of the railway. ** Donald and Douglas leaving the works. ** Culdee's accident from Logan Leaves his Mark and Culdee Fell. Gallery ICantTellWhereThomasIsFromTheTitle.png AThomasTalepromo.png|Promotional Image Thomas at Elsbridge.jpg CallingAllEnginesRemakeScene.png TheAdventureBeginsJames.png|James off the Rails TheAdventureBegins.png BlueMountainMystery.png|Luke Rescuing Thomas ThomasIntro.png SLOTLT1.png|Skiff and Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad.png|Lady Racing with Thomas ThomasBertieRacing.png ThomasTaleDinosaurPark.jpg|Millie, Stephen, and Thomas Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 3.06.30 PM.png Bandicam 2018-04-20 16-00-10-001.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 5.17.15 PM.png Promo .jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 5.30.07 PM.png Moss city.jpg Thomas .jpg Thomas in Action .jpg thomasandthefortunetellerhenry.png Screen Shot 2018-04-11 at 8.34.57 PM.png Skarloey new .jpg The Depot new .jpg Skarloey with the red coaches.jpg thomasandthefortunetellerthincontroller.png thomasandthefortunetrellerriver.png Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Category:Season 2